Une fête qui a changé ma vie
by Vanessa Petrova
Summary: Bella est obligé par sa cousine, Alice d'aller à la fête d'halloween organisé par un de ses amis. Lors de cette soirée, Bella fera une rencontre inattendue qui changera le cours de sa vie.


**Lecteur du jour, bonjour. Lecteur du soir, bonsoir. **

**Voici un OS écrit à quatre mains avec _Jason Love. _C'est un one-shot sur le thème d'Halloween, il est un peu court et nous en somme désolée. Nous nous excusons par avance pour les éventuels fautes qui se seront glissées dans l'OS. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Nous faisons que nous amuser avec. **

**Couple : Bella/Edward**

**Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et nous nous retrouvons en bas!**

- S'il te plaît, Bella. Pour moi.

- Non. Non. Non, Alice et arrête de me regarder avec cette tête là c'est non.

- Oh allez tu vas t'amuser, tu vas voir. Et puis il y aura plein de beau garçon et ça t'empêchera de penser au beau gosse des vacances.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne penses pas à lui.

- Mais oui c'est ça, cousine. On va dire que je te crois mais tu viens à la fête avec moi. Et puis si tu viens pas, tu vas encore rester sur le canapé à te goinfrer de bonbons.

Elle fit encore une fois sa tête du chat dans Shrek. Et je la maudissais. Elle avait raison. Comme toujours. Je hochais la tête lentement et elle se mit à sautiller partout en me disant qu'elle avait déjà mon costume avant de partir de la pièce. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'elle avait déjà mon costume. Je suis sûre qu'elle savait déjà que j'allais céder. Oh pardon, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella pas que j'étais belle mais Bella ça faisait plus... jeune. J'étais plutôt banale dans les 1m70. J'avais de longs cheveux brun et bouclé et des yeux on ne peut plus banale, bruns ou comme le disait Alice chocolat. J'étais plutôt mince mais j'avais des formes là où il faut et j'avais un teint de porcelaine comme le dit souvent mon père. Et Alice, c'est ma cousine. Mais on se ressemble beaucoup et lorsque l'on part en vacance on se fait passé pour des jumelles bien sûr c'est souvent l'idée d'Alice. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette dernière, elle revint dans la pièce avec une housse noir contenant sûrement mon costume. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- C'est hors de question, Alice.

- Bon Bella, tu vas arrêtée de râler et allait prendre ta douche on a pas toute la semaine.

- On dit toute la journée, Alice.

- C'est pareil. Va prendre ta douche.

Quand elle utilisait ce ton, fallait mieux pas la contredire. Dès qu'elle eut le dos tournée, je lui tirais la langue telle une gamine. Mais je la vis ce retourner à ce moment et le regard qu'elle me lança me fit prendre mes jambes à mon cou. J'arrivais donc dans la salle de bain rapidement. Dès que j'eus fermé la porte à clé, j'éclatais de rire. Je pris alors ma douche et en profitais pour m'épiler. Je voulais pas ressembler à un yéti, non plus ! Une fois ma douche finit, je m'enroulais dans une serviette et sortis de la salle de bain rejoignant la chambre d'Alice. Elle était là, déjà habillée de son costume. Une infirmière ou plutôt une infirmière très sexy. J'en connais un qui allait en baver ce soir. Soudain, j'eus une idée. Et j'acceptais de bon cœur d'enfiler le costume. Elle me coiffa et me maquilla et je pensais que tout cela ne servirait à rien puisqu'Emmett ne me laissera jamais sortir habillé comme ça. Je connaissais mon frère et voir sa sœur habillé en petit chaperon rouge version X ne lui plairait pas. Je souris à cette pensée. Sourire qu'Alice remarqua.

- Je sais pourquoi tu souris comme ça et devine quoi ?

Oh la ça sentait pas bon mais alors pas bon du tout.

- Emmett ! Emmett !

Son cri était puissant malgré qu'elle soit petite et je crus un instant qu'elle m'avait percé les tympans. J'attendais, surprise mais ne vis pas mon frère arrivait. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres d'Alice.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas prévue cette éventualité ? Rosalie a trouvé un moyen d'éloigner Emmett d'ici jusqu'à la fête. On ne le retrouvera que là-bas.

Je gémis de désespoir en voyant mon plan tombait à l'eau. Encore une fois, Alice avait tout prévu. Une fois que nous fûmes prêtes, Alice me traîna jusqu'à sa voiture. On arriva devant une villa blanche magnifique. Le genre de villa que l'on ne voyait que dans les films.

- C'est une star ou quoi, ton ami ?

Elle me fit un sourire mystérieux avant de sortir de la voiture.

- Merci pour ta réponse, cousine.

Mon ton était sarcastique mais bien sûr elle ne l'entendit pas étant déjà rentré dans l'immense villa. Elle devait avoir hâte de retrouver son copain. Je sortis à mon tour de la voiture et m'avançais vers la porte à contrecœur. Je repérais Alice dans les bras de Jasper qui était déguisé en chirurgien sûrement une idée d'Alice. Je m'avançais alors vers eux. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais Emmett et Rosalie. Emmett était déguisée en gangster et Rosalie en une diablesse. Je croisais le regard d'Emmett et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Par mesure de prudence, je décidais de l'ignorer.

- Alice, tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même.

- Désolée.

Je soupirais alors qu'elle me tendit un verre pour se faire pardonner. J'étais entrain de le prendre lorsqu'on m'attrapa le bras, je me retournais pour croiser le regard dure de mon frère.

- C'est quoi cette tenue, Bella ?

Je mis mes mains devant moi en signe d'innocence et aussi un peu pour le calmer.

- Si tu as des reproches à faire, fais-les à Alice. C'est de sa faute.

Il se tourna vers Alice qui se fit toute petite dans les bras de Jasper. Mais elle eu de la chance car Rosalie emmena Emmett sur la piste. Je pris finalement mon verre avec un grand sourire alors qu'Alice me lança un regard noir. Je bus une gorgée d'alcool alors que je vis le visage d'Alice s'illuminait d'un grand sourire.

- Edward ! Quel plaisir de te voir. Ta fête est très réussie.

Je m'étranglais avec ma gorgée lorsque j'entendis le prénom d'Edward. Se pourrait-il que...

- Merci, Alice. Et merci d'être venue et accompagné en plus.

Mon dieu cette voix. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Et lentement, je me retournais alors qu'Alice faisait les présentations.

- Edward, je te présente ma cousine, Bella. Bella voici Edward. Oh et sa copine, Tanya.

Mon regard croisa celui vert émeraude d'Edward. Je vis d'abord la surprise sur son visage qui devait refléter la mienne. Puis son regard descendit le long de mon corps et je vis du désir passait dans son regard. À mon tour, je le détaillais et je remarquais qu'il était déguisé en vampire. Un très sexy vampire. Mon regard se porta alors sur la blonde qui s'accrochait à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Soudain, la phrase d'Alice me revint en mémoire '' sa copine, Tanya''. Je regardais de nouveau Edward alors que la colère et la jalousie s'infiltra peu à peu en moi. Je portais mon verre à ma bouche en marmonnant rapidement.

- Enchantée.

- Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance, Bella.

Je lui lançais un regard noir alors que la blonde lui tira un peu sur le bras.

- Eddychou, on va danser ?

- Pas maintenant, Tanya.

Son regard ne quitta pas le mien mais la blonde se fit de plus en plus insistante et il accepta finalement. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui, je bus une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson. Alice entraîna Jasper pour aller danser.

- Tu veux danser beauté ?

Je regardais le mec qui m'avait parlé. Il était plutôt beau. Il était déguisé en pirate. Mon regard se posa sur Edward qui nous regardait en colère. Et une idée me vint à l'esprit et avec un grand sourire, j'acceptais de danser avec le gars. D'ailleurs, la musique changea et I like it d'Enrique Iglésias et Pitbull passa. Le gars se colla à moi et on entama alors une danse collé-serré. Sa bouche se retrouva près de mon oreille et je sentis son souffle dans mon cou.

- Je m'appelle Brandon.

- Et moi, Bella.

Il me fit un sourire charmeur et on continua de danser. Je voyais Edward s'énervait de là où j'étais et c'était très jouissif. La fin de la chanson arriva et Bad Things de Jace Everett retentit. Dès les premières notes, il devint plus entreprenant. Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses et ses lèvres embrassèrent mon cou. J'hésitais à le repousser mais finalement, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je me sentais bien en cet instant. A la moitié de la chanson, sa bouche revint près de mon oreille.

- Et si on allait dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

Là encore, j'hésitais. Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait et mon regard se dirigea malgré moi vers Edward. Je pouvais voir Tanya dansé contre lui. Il ne me regardait pas au contraire, il fixait sa garce de copine un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude me fit penser que ce n'était qu'une façade. Je me traitais mentalement d'idiote. Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas une façade, il avait une copine. Pourquoi devrais-je me privée alors que lui ne le faisait pas ? Je regardais alors Brandon et avec un sourire coquin, je hochais la tête. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans les escaliers. Il chercha une chambre de libre et il en trouva finalement une. Il m'y entraîna et à l'instant où la porte se ferma, il se jeta sur moi avidement. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et il força la barrière de mes dents. Il me plaqua contre un mur et il défit ma cape rouge. Ses mains descendirent sur mes cuisses et il me souleva du sol. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour ne pas tomber. Mais il ne put aller plus loin que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement nous faisant sursauter. Je regardais qui venait de nous interrompre et me figeais en reconnaissant l'intrus qui n'était d'autre qu'Edward. Il nous fixait le regard noir de colère. Brandon ne s'en rendit apparemment pas compte.

- Hey ! Mec, tu peux aller ailleurs, on est un peu occupé si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres d'Edward. Un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je ne devais pas être la seule à le remarquer vu que Brandon me reposa au sol.

- Crois-moi, Brandon. C'est pas un bon coup alors dégage.

Dire que j'étais vexé était un euphémisme. Nan mais il se prenait pour qui ? La colère monta en moi mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Brandon prit la parole.

- Laisse-moi en jugé par moi-même, tu veux ?

Brandon se tourna vers moi près à reprendre là où nous avions arrêté lorsque la voix d'Edward claqua dure et froide.

- Non, justement. Je ne veux pas.

Brandon se tourna vers Edward et ce dernier n'attendit pas une seconde et son poing atterrit dans le visage de Brandon. Je portais ma main à ma bouche, choquée. Brandon essaya de riposter mais Edward était bien plus fort et surtout plus en colère que lui. Très vite, Brandon se retrouva au sol. Edward se pencha alors vers lui.

- Ne t'avise plus de l'approcher, Brandon. Maintenant, dégage de chez moi.

Brandon se releva péniblement, me jeta un dernier regard avant de partir de la chambre me laissant seule avec Edward. Celui-ci me fixa toujours autant en colère.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

La colère monta en moi, en flèche.

- Pardon ? Tu te prends pour qui ? C'est pas toi qui m'avait dit de t'oublier ?

Il se mit à hurler tout en se rapprochant lentement de moi.

- Pas comme ça. Je ne t'ai jamais dit de coucher avec n'importe qui, à ce que je sache.

La colère, qui s'empara de moi, était indescriptible et je me mis à hurler à mon tour.

- Ah non c'est vrai, qu'est-ce-que ta lettre disait déjà ? Ah oui je m'en rappelle. _Bella, nous deux s'étaient génial mais l'été étant finit, oublie-moi et passe à autre chose. Edward._ Génial après deux mois passait ensemble, hein Edward ? Tu veux savoir comment je me suis sentie après avoir lue ta lettre ? J'étais anéantie et je me sentais comme une moins que rien. Je me suis sentie tellement idiote d'avoir cru en toi. Et aujourd'hui, tu viens me dire ce que je dois faire. Mais va te faire foutre Edward. Je fais ce que je veux et surtout avec qui je veux, tu n'as rien à dire, on est pas ensemble que je sache. Va donc retrouver ta copine et fous moi la paix.

On était à présent l'un en face de l'autre. Nos poitrines se touchaient et nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres. Je vis un éclair de douleur passer dans ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas ça. Pardonne-moi.

- Te pardonner ? Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne alors que lorsque je te revois, tu es avec une autre ?

- Tanya n'est qu'une garce et je ne suis plus avec elle. J'ai rompu avant de venir ici.

Je le regardais sceptique. Je l'avais vu danser avec elle et il me disait qu'il avait rompu juste après ? Sa voix me tira de mes pensées.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Toi et pas une autre. Lorsque je t'ai vu au bar de l'hôtel dans ta petite robe. J'ai tout de suite su. J'ai su que mes vacances sur cette île allait être magique car j'allais faire tout pour te conquérir. Lorsque je suis parti ce jour-là, lorsque je t'ai quitté, j'ai perdu une partie de moi. Je n'ai pas cesser de penser à toi depuis tout ce temps. Je t'ai aimé dès que mes yeux se sont posé sur toi, Bella.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Mais pouvais-je le croire ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ? Pourquoi devrais-je te croire alors que tu m'as fait tellement de mal.

Je baissais la tête ne voulant plus affronter son regard alors que mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Il me releva doucement la tête.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Bella. Regarde bien et dis moi si je mens. Je t'aime, Bella. Je suis fou de toi depuis le premier jour.

Je ne voyais que de la sincérité dans son regard et alors doucement, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me sentis revivre. J'étais enfin entière avec lui à mes côtés. Notre baiser n'était que tendresse et on se transmit tout notre amour par ce simple baiser. C'est essoufflé que l'on se sépara et je soufflais doucement et tendrement.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward.

Je me réveillais en sursaut alors qu'une petite chose sautait sur mon lit.

- Maman ! Papa ! Debout ! Debout ! Z'ai faim, moi !

J'entendis le rire d'Edward. Et je m'assis dans mon lit regardant ma petite chérie sauter partout en se plaignant qu'elle mourrait de faim.

- Tu sais quoi, chérie ? Et si tu allais réveillée ta marraine pour qu'elle nous fasse son petit-déjeuner spéciale Halloween ?

Le regard de Renesmée s'illumina alors qu'elle sautait du lit et qu'elle partait en courant en direction de la chambre d'Alice. Je me tournais alors vers Edward qui me regardait avec amour.

- Bonjour, ma chérie. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien. J'ai fait un rêve magnifique.

Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais tendrement. On se sépara quelques instants plus tard.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Le jour où on s'est retrouvé.

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens très bien. C'est ce jour-là que nous avons conçu Renesmée, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Je lui souris en repensant à la fin de cette soirée. Il m'embrassa avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain. J'entendis la douche coulé et je souris. J'étais heureuse. Je regardais le paysage par la fenêtre et mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je vis la mer turquoise de Bora Bora. Là où nous nous étions rencontré et où nous nous étions marié. Lentement, je sortis du lit et Edward sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'une serviette.

- Chérie, aurais-tu vu mon t-shirt préféré ?

- Sûrement encore dans la valise. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la défaire. Alice et Nessie étaient trop heureuse d'être en vacances ici.

Il se baissa pour chercher dans la valise, lorsque je l'interrompis.

- Edward ?

Il se tourna vers moi à moitié, cherchant toujours dans la valise.

- Oui ?

- Je viens de perdre les os, les jumeaux arrivent.

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour cet OS. Alors avez-vous aimé? Détesté? On accepte tous les commentaires même les plus négatifs. Cela améliorera notre travail. **

**Xoxo, Vanessa Petrova et Jason Love**

**Ps de Vanessa Petrova: Pour ceux- on peut toujours rêver- ou celles qui suivent mes fictions, les réécritures avancent vite alors j'espère pouvoir poster une fiction bientôt.**


End file.
